Third Time's The Charm
by Leech The Puppy
Summary: three times it took Mustang. Three times to tell her he loved her.


We always ran outside when it was dark out, ever since I first came here. We'd run out into the field chasing each other, until we got to our pond. That's when we'd sit and watch the reflection of the moon on the water. We'd sit and talk about anything and everything. She'd lay back in the grass, not caring about staining her clothes and I'd watch her. Her chin length blonde hair lay around her face. I loved how the moon made her skin seem like it glowed.

I heard a giggle and my dark eyes looked down at her.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer."

I rolled my eyes and laid back in the grass, looking up into the stars. She moved and laid her head on my shoulder. I could smell her citrus shampoo and it made my mind swim. I loved her. I already knew that, but the problem was telling her. I was too afraid that she would reject me. So for now, this was enough.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and she sighed in content as she watched the stars. "Where do you think we'll be in the next couple years?"

I closed my eyes and sighed. "I don't know. I hope to be married with a beautiful wife, a nice big house and maybe I could add a few children to that."

"That sounds nice. I just want a family. I don't care about how beautiful the house will be. I just want it to be able to give my family a place to live." Her eyes widened and she sat up pointing at the sky. I followed her hand and say the comet shooting across the sky. "A shooting star! Make a wish!"

She closed her eyes and giggled. I sat there and watched her. The only thing he would wish for was her.

She opened her eyes and looked at me. "What'd you wish for, Roy?"

"Well I wish for y-"

"Riza Hawkeye, get in this house this instant!" She jumped to her feet when she heard her father scream from the house. She looked at me for a second and then left me where I lay as she ran back to the house.

I sighed and looked back up at the stars. "I wished that you would be that beautiful wife right next to me."

I sat across from her as she broke down. I didn't want here. I didn't want to watch as she turned in a machine for killing. It was my fault. If I would have just called or written, she wouldn't be here. She wouldn't be killing the men, women, and children with red eyes.

She looked at her hands and he knew what she was seeing. She was imagining the blood on her hands, her mind playing tricks with her. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed. "I killed them… I killed children... innocent people…. I… I."

"You're not the only one that has killed someone." Me moved across the tent and wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly. She buried her face into his neck and sobbed. He rubbed her back, try to comfort her.

He couldn't explain the feelings he had felt when she had pulled that hood down to reveal her face. I know fear and resentment towards myself were the main ones that I had felt. Hughes had wanted to come with me to try and help comfort her after what Kimblee had said earlier at the campfire, but I told him that I wanted to go alone. Hughes cared greatly for her; he knew that Riza meant a lot to his best friend.

She gripped the front of my white tank tightly as she cried. It broke my heart to watch the liquid run down her cheeks. The strong little girl he had watched grow up into a beautiful woman. He wiped the tears of her cheek with his thumb. She whimpered and then her breathing slowed, indicating that she was asleep. He moved and lay her down on the blanket. He kissed her forehead and sighed.

"No matter what happens here, I will always love you."

I sat in the middle of the park waiting. I knew she got my letter but I didn't know if she'd come home. It had been hell, trying to find the park in my state but I managed. A pair of sunglasses covered my once onyx eyes. Now they held a hazy color to them, indicating my disability. I sighed and pulled the glasses off, hoping for a miracle. But the miracle never came as the world was still dark to me.

I heard a bark and then I felt a dog jump into my lap and lick my face. My fingers buried into the dogs fur and then I noticed whose dog this was.

"Hey Hayate."

He barked in response. I heard someone sit next to me and the dog on my lap moved to hers. "You told me to meet you here."

I sighed wishing I could see her; her beautiful mahogany eyes, her glorious blonde hair. What I would do to see her again. "Yes. I wanted to talk to you." I shifted my body to face her's. "I know I'm of no use to anyone anymore, especially with my disability. But I still need to tell you." I moved my hand and attempted to lay it on her cheek. It took a few seconds but I finally got it right. My thumb ran across her lips. "Damn it, Hawkeye, I love you so much. I have ever since I first laid my eyes on you. You've always been there for me, no matter what. You've always helped me out of every hole that I've been in. Damn you helped me with everything and I'm grateful."

I leaned in, in an attempt to kiss her. My nose bumped into hers but my lips were able to connect with hers. I felt her smile against my lips and heard her giggle erupt from her body. _'Riza giggled.' _It was nice to hear that sound again after these many long years.

She placed her hands on my cheek and pulled back for a second, and then she kissed me back so that we were more comfortable. The kiss was beyond what I thought it would be. We sat there kissing each other until we both ran out of oxygen. We both pulled back and I smiled.

"I love you too, Mustang."

* * *

**I would like to dedicate this to Paige who I hope had a very happy birthday! I know I'm a bit late... sorry... but I hope you enjoy it. **

**_Please Review_  
**


End file.
